Everlasting hearts of justice
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash had made great adventures and missions with his new friends but what do Ash, Diana, Shayera, kara, Barbara and the other girls who had fallen for him do in thier romantic time AshxDiana, AshXHarem lemons


**Everlasting hearts of justice**

**Chapter 1**

**Days in Themyscira and Aresia reformed **

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league series 2001 and this a special of Ash spending time with Diana and the girls of the justice league series and chapter 1 is the valentine's day special so enjoy this story AshXDianaXShayeraXAresia lemon**

it has been several months after thier encountered with the vandall savage Ash Diana and Shayera are on the Javelin going to Themyscira "Feeling ok Ash?" Diana asked Ash was been in a deep thinking "Nothing Diana I was glad that we get to see your mother and your people again." Ash said to her then Diana smiles to him held his hand "No Ash they're your people too with you as my future husband and my future king of Themyscira." as Ash kiss her for that comment

"and I have you as my future wife and my beautiful queen soon." they all chuckle "Does that make me your queen as well Prince of friendship." said Shayera

"Of course Shayera." Ash said as they saw Themyscira ahead "It's good to be home once more Ash." said Diana

"I agreed with you." as they Return to the Island as they land the Javelin the amazon women see Ash and Diana return "Diana and our king." said Antiope appeared with Artemis "Antiope, Artemis good to see you again." said Diana as they are happy to see them then Antiope and Artemis kissed thier soon to be king

"You came in time Ash it's been several months we get to see you again and soon your next generation." Antiope tells him as Ash heard that "What?!" as Antiope shows Ash around Themyscira seeing most of the amazonians are now several months pregnant were happy. "You made everyone happy Ash of having a family." Ash look at Diana as he smiles at her "Indeed he did." as they saw it was Hippolyta who has a large baby bump.

"Mother." as Diana hugged her "Good to see you again Diana and you too Ash and Shayera." Hippolyta said As she's thrilled to see her daughter future son-in-law and lover as well as Hawkgirl again. "We are happy to see you and the amazons again Hippolyta." said Ash as they all walk together

"Diana, Ash we have news to tell you." Hippolyta said to them "What is it?" Ash asked her as Hippolyta tells them "We discover Aresia survived." as Ash, Diana and Shayera were surprised "But she had returns to the Themyscira adrift on a piece of floating wreckage of the aircraft She went down in She's very much exhausted and beaten from her long ordeal The Amazon still have compassion for their sister, but we returned her to her old room." as Ash Diana and Hippolyta went to her room take a look at Aresia.

"She survived all this time." said Diana looking at Aresia "But will she turn on us Diana." Ash asked her "Ash is right let's be sure." Shayera replied but When she awakens.

"Am I...home..." Aresia said then she feels herself covered in bandages and stares up at the three she remembered.

"Aresia.." Diana said as she looks away in a shame "Diana I'm sorry I admit my crime of what I have done." she look at her reflection in the water "I had let my anger and rage and what I had lost had blinded me to what Potential and the goodness mankind could be and that I myself was more horrible than the very men tortured me from what I was." Aresia was in tears

"Please will you all forgive me for my path I followed." She begs them for forgiveness as Hippolyta spoke to her "I will forgive you and return you to the rank is Amazon's but as part of your punishment she will have to complete the training and her rebirth. Amazon Warrior." she said as Aresia accept her punishment then Hippolyta turns to Ash

"with that being a punishment for her." she said to him as Ash admits it "that is enough punishment for her. She's been through enough already." Ash replied to her "You're right Ash Let there be a great celebration on her return and The Return of our King Of the Themyscira." Hippolyta said as they move forward as Aresia look at Ash begin to feel love growing in her

the entire island celebrate tonight with a feast and drink. "Is this wonderful Ash." said Diana watching the feast happen at night. Amazon's dancing around the green bonfire What the sounds of music and laughter enjoying themselves as sits on the throne. "Would you care for a dance Diana." said Ash as Diana blushed "I love to my love." as Ash and Diana start dancing together at the bonfire Diana was amazed by his dancing

(Love disney robin hood)

"When did you dance before?" Diana asked him as she notice they are dancing up the sky seem he learn that from Superman "I'm full of surprises Diana." as they continue dancing then Diana has her head on his chest "I will remember this moment Ash." she said as they look at eachother "It will last forever." as they kissed during the moon The joy of the night then Shayera was offered to dance but they do it by the sky when Ash summon his Alicorn wings and continue dancing ahead holding Shayera by his arms and her head is on his chest "This is wonderful." as they kiss as well at the moon as everyone enjoys what time they have.

after thier dance Ash was crowned King of Themyscira by the Hippolyta herself. "We will welcome our first king who had defeated Hades and saved the world of men by the virus not because of his actions it's because of his courage, bravery, will, truth, hope and i am proud to make him a king." as Hippolyta placed on his head a crown of gold every amazon women are cheering for thier king.

"Thank you Hippolyta." Ash said as Hippolyta offer him a kiss As they continue having fun at the party by hours just then the women started to fall asleep the joys of the party exhausting them. Ash takes Hippolyta, Diana Hawkgirl back To the temple for some romance until he heard a voice

"You really are different than other men." as Ash see Aresia walking over to him "That's because my heart was pure and kind Aresia." Ash said to her then Aresia was more close "Was it true what you said about your family was saparated from eachother." Aresia asked as Ash nodded and told her everything of his life "Sorry i heard that you had a rough life than i have." she said to him

"It's fine Aresia and i am glad you return back to Themyscira." Ash said as Aresia looks

"Even for all i done to you and almost destroyed the world of men you still forgive me." She said to him as he nodded "There is always room for forgiveness Aresia." Ash said then she lean closer to him "Then you recieved a gift from me Ash ketchum with me to my reward of returning home and coming to the error of my ways at beginning a new life." Aresia said playing her hair she offers him the opportunity.

"Perhaps I can accept your gift." Ash said to her as Aresia does not hesitate. "Then come over here!" Aresia tackles him then Ash turns her around and Kisses her treating Aresia properly as they're kissing and making out Ash was kissing her neck then groped her butt and his right hand groping her right breast made her moan for first time

"Ash let's do it inside i want my king to treat his lady romantic." said Aresia said as Ash picks her up "As you wish." as Ash head to the other room carry Aresia inside to giving them some privacy. As they start kissing and making out more Ash And Aresia Start stripping out of their clothes Ash has a look at Aresia's beauty and has a marvelous figure.

"You look beautiful and a nice breasts you had." Ash said as Aresia tackled him and was kissing him more As she tries to dominate Ash she was kissing his chest then lowers down.

"Perhaps I can treat my king entertainment." as sh grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then rubbed it with her breasts made him moan even Aresia was enjoying it she rubbed his rod more faster then she stops rubbing then starts licking the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh yeah you're doing good!" Ash said to her as Aresia was bopping faster Ash was playing her blonde beautiful long luscious hair then groped her butt made her moan more as he can feel his limit

"Aresia!!!!" as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean just to tease him but now it's Ash's turn he starts groping her breasts then massages them made her moan passionately "Ooooohhhh wow I see why Diana loves you, this is good." she moaned as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast "Ooooh yes!" she screamed watching Ash never stops and he's sucking her right breast and played her left "Don't stop I want more!" she said as Ash was done he place her to the bed starts licking her womanhood made her moan more

"Ooooh that's new." Aresia said as Ash dominating giving her the love and affection she needed "Oh I never felt happy of my life." she said as Ash went deeper she played his hair made him go more faster and deeper as she felt her limit then her floods are released to Ash's mouth now he was on top of her "Ash since you let my sisters have children soon I want my king to give me a baby of my own and become a mother to protect and love." Ash accepts letting Aresia have the role of becoming a mother badass one "Then you have become a true Amazon." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Aresia was moaning loving it as she let Ash dominating her beauty again she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Yes yes yes Ash yes my king make me yours...get me pregnant." she begged as Ash went more faster by hours as he is reaching his limit "I will make you a mother!" as Ash fires his seed in her Then Ash succeeded by impregnate her Aresia was tired rubbing her stomach hoping for a girl or a strong boy to train But then Ash Whispers to her

"Don't worry Aresia I bet our child will grow up to be a great warrior of the Amazons?" Ash said to her as Aresia smiled at him "And you will be a fine king." she said to him

Afterwards Ash moves into the next room with a Hippolyta, Diana and Shayera are waiting for him. As they see him nuse

"My my Ash were you surprising us." said Diana as Ash saw them naked as he whistle "You were thinking the same." Ash said as they leave for their King then start kissing him Diana was kissing his chest then Shayera was close to his rod starts stroking made him hiss licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash moaned and feeling it as he was groping Hippolyta's breasts

"Oh Ash yes keep going." Hippolyta said as Ash was pinching his queen's nipples gently and starts sucking her right breast and playing her left breast made her moan more as Shayera was bopping faster then Ash is sucking her left breast and playing her right breast made Hippolyta moaned more as he was done

Ash starts licking her womanhood now and groping Shayera's butt made her more fast as they feel thier limit Hippolyta release the floods to Ash's mouth then he fires his seed in Shayera's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean now her and Hippolyta switch places letting her grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash feels her bopping faster as he was groping Shayera's breasts then massages them made her moan passionately "That's right Ash make it more romantic." she said as Ash was pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast "oooohhhh that's it!" she said Ash never stops as he goes for her right breast and playing her left breast Hippolyta never stops bopping faster then he starts licking Shayera's womanhood

"Mmmmmmmm deeper!" she said as Ash is going more deeper then groping Hippolyta's butt made her more faster as they felt thier limit Shayera releases her floods in Ash's mouth then Ash fires his seed Hippolyta's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean now Diana goes to him

"Ash I want and love you more." as Ash kissed her "So do I." as he was groping her breasts then massages them made her moan passionately Diana played his hair then he pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan more "Yes my love more." she said as Ash starts sucking her right breast and playing her left breast made it more fun as he was done Diana has her womanhood on his face and she starts grabbing his rod starts stroking made him hiss licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ash felt it as he starts licking her womanhood they continue faster, deeper as Ash was groping her butt as they felt thier limit coming at hours Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then Diana releases her floods in Ash's mouth

by then Ash has Hippolyta smack her butt made her moan then place his rod in her butt and starts pounding her "oh oh oh yes yes my king pound your queen harder!" Hippolyta moaned as Ash goes to town in her "Man she's so tight and beautiful queen and I love her." Ash said as he never stops pounding her more he starts groping her breasts made her moan passionately then Ash feel his limit as he fills her butt

Hippolyta was exhausted to continue then Shayera was next as she place Ash to the bed and was on top of her Ash knew what she want as they start kissing and making out Shayera starts bouncing made Ash moaned

"Oooohhh Shayera..." Ash moaned as Shayera continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing Ash gives her the boost by groping her breasts then massages them made her go faster as she feels her limit "Ash here it comes!" as Ash fires his seed in her Shayera was exhausted as well

Ash and Diana kissed more as Ash place her to the bed then on top of her "Ready my beautiful amazon." as Diana kissed him "Yes I love this more." as they start kissing passionately as Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Diana moaned as she feels Ash continues thrusting her "Oh Ash yes more!" Diana moaned as he future king continues treating her with love she wrapped her arms and legs around him letting Ash continue then they hold eachother's hands as they feel thier limit

"Ash..." as Ash fills her up then they are all exhausted Diana rested on his left, Shayera rested on the right then Hippolyta was resting on his legs then Ash kiss Diana, Shayera and Hippolyta as smiles appeared from thier sleep then Ash said to them "Sweet dreams my beauties." as he fell asleep

**that's it of ch 1 of everlasting hearts of justice hope you enjoy it and yes shocking how Aresia survived and she was forgiven and punished then Ash was crowned the first king of Themyscira and they had fun also Ash has fun with Diana, Shayera, Hippolyta and Aresia but what will happen in ch 2 and ch 11 of hearts of justice even Aura and Justice unbreakable bond and happy valentine's day everyone and enjoy**


End file.
